onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дайкон
| jname = ダイコン | rname = Даикон | ename = — | first = Глава 732; Эпизод 664 | affiliation = Королевство Тонтатта Разведывательный Отряд | occupation = Разведчик | jva = Масая Такацука }} Дайкон — Гном из Королевства Тонтатта, который впервые был показан на Грин Бит. Внешность Дайкон является Гномом среднего роста со светлой кожей, и большим каплеобразным носом. Он носит капюшон с двумя заострёнными концами, которые всегда отогнуты назад. Личность Мало что известно о личности Дайкона, но он, как правило, показан с озорной улыбкой на лице. Он кажется вполне смелым, поскольку принес себя жертву для того, чтобы его товарищи продолжили операцию С.О.П.. Сила и Способности Дайкон кажется довольно сильным, поскольку он был в состоянии опрокинуть Лао Джи с помощью Нубона и Бакскона, однако, не достаточно сильным, чтобы сильно навредить пирату. История Арка Дресс Розы Он был впервые показан как участник в операции С.О.П.. Он был одним из гномов, которые несли Робин через узкий туннель в подземный торговый порт, вместе с Инхелем, Коттон и Баксконом. Кроме того Дайкон — один из тех, кого поблагодарила Робин за аккуратность (в аниме), ведь они не запустили ее в стену как это случилось с Усоппом. После выхода из туннеля, гномы разделились на две группы. Одна группа осталась с Усоппом и Робин, а другая группа, в которую входил Дайкон, пошла с Одноногим Солдатиком, чтобы пройти к королевскому дворцу, чтобы убить Дофламинго. Группа с Одноногим Солдатиком села на подъемник к королевскому дворцу, а затем столкнулась с Лао Джи. Одноногий Солдатик и гномы сражались с ним, но они были побеждены. Позже лифт достигает королевского дворца, и Лао Джи по прежнему выигрывает в сражении. Затем Дайкон и несколько гномов умудряются задержать Лао Джи, давая тем самым Солдатику возможность продолжить путь. Дайкон и его товарищи были позже найдены Кин’эмоном и Виккой. Они покинули дворец после того, как игрушки вернулись в свои первоначальные облики. После назначения Дофламинго цен за головы двенадцати человек, в том числе Усоппа и Робин, бывшие Игрушки атаковали своих спасителей. Гномы бежали к поверхности с Усоппом, Робин, и их союзниками. Позже Дайкон и его группа решили пойти к фабрике SMILE, чтобы помочь Фрэнки. После того, как они прибыли к заводу, они использовали розовых пчел, чтобы сообщить порабощенным гномам о предательстве Дофламинго, побуждая их к восстанию против своих поработителей. Вскоре те восстали и открыли двери завода, что позволило Фрэнки и группе Дайкона войти. После победы Фрэнки над Сеньором Пинком, гномы приступили к разрушению фабрики SMILE. With the factory demolished, the dwarves carried Franky outside and were then seen looking in unison towards the city, much to Franky's confusion. Franky then told them to stop staring and run away from the shrinking Birdcage instead. While fleeing, they ran into Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro. Once Zoro informed them of his plan to hinder the Birdcage, the dwarves were awestruck. Since the factory cannot be cut by the Birdcage, the dwarves and Franky used it to push the Birdcage back. When Luffy finally defeated Doflamingo and brought the Birdcage down, the dwarves rejoiced with tears of joy as Luffy's victory was announced to Dressrosa. During the aftermath, the dwarves gathered in front of Kyros and saluted their commander. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, the Marines were mobilized to pursue Luffy and his allies. The dwarves hindered the Marines by stealing their weapons. Примечания }} Навигация по сайту en:Daikon ca:Daikon es:Daikon fr:Daikon it:Daicon Категория:Мужчины Категория:Гномы Категория:Пираты Тонтатта